


Love on Front St.

by TheSmileILiveFor (MissCordayLewis)



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/TheSmileILiveFor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine’s trip to Maui to reconnect with friends leads to things she never even expected to happen to her ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fleetwood's on Front Street - February 2013 (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born on the concept of my theory of Christine possibly having a secret girlfriend in the picture. All stories are a series of vignettes that document Christine's relationship with said girlfriend. Hope you enjoy :))

“I still don’t know how you managed to get Chris to come here with us, Steven.” Mick said to the long-haired man beside him. “Let alone convince her to get on a plane.”

Steven flipped his long locks away from his face. “As I said, Mick. I had my ways.”

"Yeah, I had to have a Xanax pump for the entire trip. Don’t even know how I made it alive." Christine said, rolling her eyes at both of them.

While their conversation flowed, a chef and two of her assistants walked to their table with trays of food. The chef approached to the middle and introduced herself. “Hi, I am very honoured to have you all here. I’m Sandy, head chef for Fleetwood’s on Front Street, and here we have our house specialties.”

The two assistants she brought with her laid down the trays filled with grilled lamb chops, eggplant parmesan, pacific oysters, and some locally caught fish all in a smorgasbord of culinary delight.

Christine tried to focus on all the food being served to her, but found herself stealing almost too many glances at the chef serving them instead. She couldn’t help but notice the eyes the colour of a calm forest, that lock of blonde hair peeking from her cap, and that smile that lit up the sunny Maui skies.

Attempts to distract herself with eating and stimulating conversation couldn’t stop the mental image of what happened a few minutes ago from playing on. An hour later, the food was all gone and they all got up to go off for rehearsals for their performance tomorrow.

“Wait for me outside, I’ll just need to do something downstairs.” Christine said.

She climbed down the stairs to the ground floor and approached the bar. “Um, hi. Is Sandy still around? I wanted to talk to her personally.”

The bartender smiled and walked to the kitchens. A few moments later, Sandy emerged from the kitchen door and Chris couldn’t help but smile when she saw her. Somehow, some aching need presented itself. One usually reserved for a few men (and women, but god forbid people knew about that) in her life.

She swallowed all of those feelings and shook her hand. “Just wanted to thank you for that truly amazing meal. It’s my first time here and I really appreciated how you treated us over there. You’re a very special lady and I wish you all the best in the world”

“Thank you, Christine. Thank you.” Sandy said before looking at her straight in the eye and beaming the biggest, brightest smile she ever saw before walking back to the kitchen.

She wanted to melt into a puddle right then and there, both from seeing Sandy, and from embarrassment with saying her last words to her. “ _Why did I have to say that? Why didn’t I just act normal?”_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She then turned around to Mick’s imposing figure. “Let’s go, Chris?”

Christine’s voice trailed away. “Oh yeah, right. Let’s go.” 


	2. Fleetwood's on Front Street - February 2013 (Part 2)

She came back to Fleetwood’s for the second time three days after that first meeting, wishing that Sandy’s blonde head would come out of her nook or even take a peek in that little window right across her spot. Her heart sank when she it appeared that she didn’t even show up for work that day.

Another week passed and it’s her last day in Maui before heading to LA to meet up with John, Lindsey and Stevie as they rehearsed for their upcoming tour.

But she still couldn’t get Sandy off her mind as hard as she tried. The possible regret was far too much for her to handle.

She went to Fleetwood’s for the last time. Perhaps, maybe she’ll be there. She sat on the spot she sat last time and there she was peeking at her little window with all her fellow chefs. Sandy locked a knowing glance at her in recognition and now Chris couldn’t wipe the grin off her face. She wished that there’s a way for her to muster enough courage to exchange numbers with her so they could talk even after she left Maui, but the shy and awkward schoolgirl side of her that unleashed in the presence of a woman had other plans.

She finished her grilled salmon and asked a waiter for her bill. After the waiter whisked off with her money, she noticed that it took a bit longer for the waiter hasn’t come back with her change. Just when she was about to head to the front, the waiter came back. “Here’s your receipt, ma’am.”

“Thank you.” Christine said with a tiny smile.

She lifted the receipt up from the tray and her heart leapt when she noticed a number scribbled at the bottom with a message:  _Call me, text me, whatever. –Sandy_

Chris’s hands trembled when she read the message. She pinched herself in her mind for perhaps it was all a dream.  _“Is it happening? Is it really happening?”_

The day after that, Chris arrived to her private room in LA. She took out her phone and the receipt she kept during her last day in Maui and texted the number. “ _um, hi, Sandy. This is Chris. I admit I kind of freaked out when I saw your number on my receipt hahaha. Might as well give this a shot.”_


	3. Fourteen Hours and a Pack of Marlboro Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set around April 2013

After what seemed to be a long wait after Christine sent that first text to Sandy (which in reality was really just five minutes), everything snowballed from there. It started with sending each other photos of cute animals doing things and Japanese game show videos, to flailing over Seinfeld and Steely Dan in all caps.

From their texts and FaceTime conversations, she learned that Sandy is fifty-seven, grew up in Georgia, but has been living in Maui for the past ten years working as a chef in different restaurants before her current stint in Fleetwood’s. She had also been married to a man for five years before divorcing, although their union didn’t bear any children. After which she had a relationship with a woman, which ended only last year.

They have since turned to Skype for their conversational needs. With a fourteen hour time difference between them, certain compromises had to be made. One of which involved one or the other staying until the wee hours of the morning.

Sandy whispered her name on the other side of the monitor, only to be met by Chris’s snoring as she rested her head on top of her keyboard.

“Chris!” Sandy repeated in a much louder voice, jolting Chris awake.

She opened her eyes to Sandy’s pouting face displayed on her monitor screen.  “But Sandy, it’s three in the morning. I’m usually in bed by midnight.”

“Tsk tsk tsk. Excuses, excuses, McVie.” Sandy said, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

Christine groaned and rubbed her eyes. As much as she wanted to finish this conversation and head to bed, she couldn’t bring herself to pull away from her. 

Sandy grinned as she watched the older woman. “You look darn cute when you’re sleepy.”

Christine let out a slightly sarcastic laugh. “Sure, if you call an old lady with the voice of Satan after smoking two packs of cigarettes ‘cute’.”

_No one has called me cute in a long while. Help._

She reached for a half-full pack of Marlboro Lights and lit one in front of Sandy. The younger woman raised an eyebrow. “Y’all know smokin’ is bad for you, right?”

Chris gave her a death glare before puffing the smoke out. “I’ve been off most of my vices for at least ten years. Let me keep one of them.”

Sandy rolled her eyes. “If you say so, ma’am.”

However, that got Chris thinking about her habit. About how much of her future she could be losing if she kept on with it. She inspected the cigarette in her hand. “ _Is a vice worth losing years I could be spending with her? I’ve done it before. I can do it again.”_

The week after, Christine finished the last cigarette before scouting her room for smoking paraphernalia and placed them in one garbage bag before unceremoniously chucking it all in the waste bin.


	4. Red Cross Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set around late August-September 2013

The more Christine and Sandy burned electricity and phone lines, the closer their bond grew. For the first time in a long while, Chris felt that someone finally ‘gets’ her, and she’s grateful that Sandy said the exact same thing. They talked and planned about how they would go around with meeting each other face-to-face for many months. and now the first of many is finally happening.

Christine stepped back and inspected the red cross marks on her wall calendar before taking a red marker and crossing yet another day. Five days.

Five more days before Sandy comes to London for a visit.

For the past week she tossed and turned on her bed thinking of the many things that could possibly happen over the course of Sandy’s three-week stay. She visualized all the things they would do.

All the things she  _wanted_  to do with Sandy.

Christine freaked out over some of those images playing in her mind. More so because the more she and Sandy talked, the more certain she was that she wanted to make them actually happen.

She had dreamed about it, about  _them_. She distracted herself through many means in an attempt to stop herself from thinking about her more than is usually healthy, to no avail.

She dreamed about the two of them snuggling on the couch watching an old romantic comedy and sharing a slice of cake, then shifted to dreams of her pinning Sandy against the wall and attacking her with the fiercest kiss she could ever give someone, perhaps beyond that.

When they become a little too intense to keep inside her brain, she sometimes took to her piano to turn visions into magnificent melodies and whimsical words, sending Chris into such a creative high she ended up with four songs of varying progress in one sitting.

If all else fails, there’s always the rampant rabbit.

Yet that nagging voice in her head shattered those fantasies.  _“I’m going to screw this up at some point, aren’t I? This is all too good to be true.”_

 


	5. Breakfast in Bed

Christine fidgeted and squirmed on her waiting area seat as the clock ticked-tocked in front of her. She searched for Sandy’s flight code on the flight information list – still on “EXPECTED 22:41”.

_Why is it taking so long? I want to see her already._

She still couldn’t believe it’s finally happening. Three weeks of spending time with Sandy in the flesh.

The flight information changed its status to “LANDED”, prompting Christine to get up and walk to terminal four. Her heart thumped faster than the Energizer bunny and her stomach did flip-flops. Soon, different kinds of people stepped out of the gate, but still no sign of her.

Finally, after ten years (in Chris’s mind, that is), Sandy emerged from the crowd, as if there’s a beam of light solely focused on her. Her in a powder blue sweater dress, dark grey tights, and brown calf-length booths; her chin-length bob neatly pinned with a little hair clip on the side. Christine swore she heard her jaw drop when she saw her outside the chef’s uniform for the first time.

_Damn, she’s gorgeous. Too bloody gorgeous._

She fell off her stupor when she heard she heard that familiar Southern twang. “Chris, is that you?”

Christine ran to her and enveloped her into a big bear hug. _She’s so warm._

When they released each other from her embrace, Christine gazed into her eyes intently for the first time; Eyes the colour of a vast forest; one she felt that could get lost into. Christine’s voice croaked, her eyes welling up. “Oh my God, Sandy, I can’t believe you’re finally here.”

Sandy flashed that smile once more. “Me too, Chris. I can’t wait to send these three weeks with you.”

The following morning, Chris walked to Sandy’s sleeping figure carrying a breakfast tray and whispered in her ear. “Morning, sleepyhead. Breakfast is ready.”

Sandy groaned and rubbed her eyes. “Did I ever tell you I’m not a morn—oh my.”

The tray contained a plate filled with sausages, scrambled eggs, baked beans and a couple of English muffins. Beside it laid two cups of tea with a dash of milk on one of them, and on the other side of the plate, a Post-It with lines from Sandy’s favourite Beatles song written on it.

 _When I wake up early in the morning,_  
Lift my head, I'm still yawning.  
When I'm in the middle of a dream,   
Stay in bed, float up stream.

“Wow. I’m…I don’t know what to say.” Sandy remarked, still looking at the breakfast before taking the knife and fork and slicing one of the sausages.

“You had a long flight and you’ve been cooking for other people for so long, so I decided to treat you for once.”

Sandy stabbed the sausage slice with her fork and put it in her mouth. “Mmm…this is granny-slappin’ good.”

“Thank you, Sandy. It means a lot.”

Christine climbed to the empty side of the bed and took the tea without any milk, allowing her hand to brush against Sandy’s. The light touch sent a shiver down Chris’s spine, making her gasp for air and flinch on her spot.

“Chris? Are you alright?” Sandy peeked at her.

 _Shit, she saw me. I can’t tell her how I really feel. Not right now. It’s too early._ “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.”


	6. The Point of No Return

For the past week, Christine and Sandy explored London trying out all the restaurants and coffee shops they could find while burning cash on some retail therapy. Chris loved spending time with Sandy, and she felt that Sandy enjoyed spending time with her as well.

But it didn’t stop _that_ feeling from eating Christine inside. One she couldn’t talk to Sandy, or even anyone else about for fear of losing someone she who finally understood her.

One night, Sandy found Christine wistfully looking at her bedroom window, causing her to walk inside and sit beside her.

“Chris, I’m not really sure if I should say this to you, but when we talk about certain things, I feel that something’s been bothering you.” Sandy said. “Not necessarily at this moment, but something. I don’t know…”

Christine wished it didn’t get to this point. She’s bound to talk to her about it eventually, just not now.

She took a deep breath before saying her next words. “I don’t usually tell this to just anyone, but thirty or so years ago, I met this woman who was part of our entourage. God, I couldn’t even say her name right now without remembering things. We fell in love and had an affair that went on for quite a long while.”

Sandy nodded slightly, prompting Chris to continue.

“I didn’t really want to disclose our relationship back then. I actually married this guy Eddy, who was the engineer who worked in one of my solo albums, so I could hide that affair. He knew about it, if you’re going to ask about that.”

“And?”

The urge to break down as she remembered the memory started to overwhelm Chris. “Uh…fifteen years ago this woman and I got into a huge fight. During that fight, she threatened to out me to the press. That’s when I...”

She then told Sandy about the panic attacks and the fear of flying she experienced during those years. How the mere thought of stepping on the stage back then made her feel ill because of the memories associated with it. Or how she shut herself off to the world because she felt that she could no longer trust people not to hurt her.  

The emotional wall surrounding Christine crashed and she crumbled into a fit of sobs.  Sandy guided Chris’s head to her shoulder and allowed her to cry on her shirt. “I don’t know if I could open myself to someone again after that, Sandy.”

Sandy brushed a lock of hair off Chris’s face. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, and now I understand why you’re like this. I promise I won’t say anything about us until you’re ready.”

She reached her left hand and laid it on top of Chris’s, letting their fingers intertwine. “I love you way too much to let myself lose you.”

Christine’s heart grew three times its normal size and found herself paralyzed, unable to do anything but cry from all the emotions she’s experiencing. Her voice croaked as she spoke. “I love you too, Sandy. Even when I first laid my eyes on you all those months ago, I just knew.”

She locked upon those eyes once more before moving her face closer to Sandy’s and allowed her soft lips to touch her own. Sweetly, gently, they explored each other’s mouths, perhaps they would find a few gems inside.  So good, Chris let out a shallow moan, prompting Sandy to press even deeper.

The two of them broke away from the kiss to grab some air, hot tears still flowing down from both of their cheeks as they held each other closer than they ever did.

“I don’t deserve you, Christine.” Sandra said, stroking Christine’s hair at the hairline.

The gesture sent a jolt of electricity running up Christine’s body and made her tremble, which Sandy felt. “Are you okay? We can stop if you want. I don’t wanna do anything that would make you upset.”

Christine shook her head. “No, it’s all right. It’s just that I really wanted to do this with a beautiful woman like you for the longest time, but I couldn’t bear myself to admit it.”

She turned in sideways to face the younger woman before Sandy curved her arm around Chris’s back. Chris mentally pinched herself, only to find out that no, this isn’t a dream. They pulled up each other’s outfits and allowed their hands to roam around their bodies.

Sandy reached down a certain spot in between her pajama-clad legs. “I want to taste you.”

_Jesus Christ, I’ve never heard anyone say that to me before._

She stripped Christine off her pajamas and sent themselves to the point of no turning back. She nuzzled her head in the hollow between Chris’s neck and breasts while laying down the bed. Christine laid on top of her companion and cherishingly held her face and kissed her lips while Sandy roamed her hands all over Chris’s body.

“You’re very beautiful, Chris.” Sandy whispered right after Christine broke away. “I’ve never had anyone like you before.”

Chris wasn’t usually one of those people who would cry as they made love, but the tears flowed once more. Never in her entire life had that ever happened. “That’s… best thing someone has ever said to me in 70 whole years.”

She couldn’t do anything else but hold her; feel Sandy’s warm body right next to her. For years, she’s had sex with so many men and women, but it all felt so mechanical.

With Sandy, everything felt so natural. So right.


	7. Hair Clips and Car Rides

The following morning, Christine woke up with a newfound sense of awareness toward herself and her surroundings – the crumpled sheets, the in and out motion of her breathing, Sandy sleeping on top of her chest… _Can’t believe it all actually happened._

Sandy fluttered her eyes open moments later and looked up to Chris’s grinning face. “Mornin’, sweetie.”

“Morning, babe.” Christine said, pecking Sandy on the lips.

The younger woman rested her head on Chris once more. “Can we not do anything today? Just lie down in this awfully comfy bed?”

Christine wrapped her right arm around Sandy and stroked her bare back. “Sure. We can do that.”

She reached out for her phone with her free hand and checked her phone. Upon discovering the date and time, she groaned and sat herself up.

“What? Why?” Sandy said.

“Today’s the premiere for Stevie’s documentary and I don’t even know if I could stand up.”

Sandy smiled and nodded. “Ahh, Stevie. From the stories you told me about her she seems to be a really fun gal.”

“She is. I missed that bugger a lot. Mick’s coming too.”

The following morning, Christine woke up with a newfound sense of awareness toward herself and her surroundings – the crumpled sheets, the in and out motion of her breathing, Sandy sleeping on top of her chest… _Can’t believe it all actually happened._

Sandy fluttered her eyes open moments later and looked up to Chris’s grinning face. “Mornin’, sweetie.”

“Morning, babe.” Christine said, pecking Sandy on the lips.

The younger woman rested her head on Chris once more. “Can we not do anything today? Just lie down in this awfully comfy bed?”

Christine wrapped her right arm around Sandy and stroked her bare back. She reached out for her phone with her free hand and checked her phone. Upon discovering the date and time, she groaned and sat herself up.

“What? Why?” Sandy said.

“Today’s the premiere for Stevie’s documentary and I don’t even know if I could stand up.”

Sandy smiled and nodded. “Ahh, Stevie. From the stories you told me about her she seems to be a really fun gal.”

“She is. I missed that cheeky bugger a lot. Mick’s coming too.”

Christine pouted and rubbed Sandy’s chin. “Wish I could take you, but I only have an invite for one.”

The younger woman beside her let out a slight chuckle and ran a hand down Chris’s arm. “It’s alright. I’ll just keep myself comfy over here. Well, I’ll probably text you a lot too.”

A couple of hours later, Christine fumbled her closet for the right outfit to wear to the premiere before deciding on a camel-colored camisole under a black blazer paired with a simple pair of black pants.

“What do you think?” Christine said, gazing upon her reflection on her mirror.

Sandy inspected Christine’s get-up from head to toe. “Whoa, looking smashin’ there, McVie. I don’t know a lot of people who could pull off skinny jeans like that. And I’m digging the shoes.”

Christine rolled her eyes. “Of course you did. You picked the goddamn shoes, Sandra.”

“But wait—Hold still for a sec, Chris.”

She grabbed a brush and took a lock of Christine’s hair in her hand before removing the hair clip off her own head and clamping it on Christine’s. She stepped back for a moment before continuing. “Actually, it looks much better on you. You look adorable.”

Christine felt the hair clip clamped on the right side of her head. “Yeah, it’s rather cute, if I should say so myself.”

Sandy grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to the door. “Now go, we wouldn’t want to keep the car waiting.”

Upon entering the car in front of her apartment complex, Christine was greeted by Stevie’s familiar rasp. “Chris! You’re here. I missed you so much.”

Stevie reached her arms out and wrapped Chris in a hug. “Ooh, new hairstyle. It looks great on you.”

“Thanks.”

The younger woman squinted at Christine. “Hmm…there’s something different about you today, Chris.”

As if upon instinct, Christine touched her hair clip. Stevie shook her head.

“No, not the hair clip. It’s… you. You’re glowing.”

Stevie pondered for a while before continuing. “So who’s the lucky man in your life?”

 _Must not slip up. Must not slip up. Must not slip up._ Christine looked up and scratched her head. “Uh, Stevie…I haven’t exactly been doing the dating thing all this time.”

Meanwhile, Chris’s text tone sounded in the car to a text from Sandy.  _“Still alive there, babe?”_

The urge to grin became unstoppable at this point. Which unfortunately for her, didn’t slip past Stevie’s radar. “Who’s that from?”

“A…friend…” Chris said, her eyes shifting from side to side.

Stevie simply raised an eyebrow. “I’m your best friend and I know this isn’t you at all. Tell us who that’s from and we won’t bother you ever again.”

Mick chimed in from the back in a singsong voice. “Somebody’s in loooove…”

“Shut up, Mick.”

Christine hid herself behind her fringe. Not as if that helped matters. As much as she wanted to text Sandy for help, that would just fuel the flames even more. Suddenly, she felt her cheeks grow warm.

“Are you blushing?” Stevie whispered.

“No!” Christine said, looking away from them and focusing on the view outside the window. She’ll tell them about Sandy at one point. Just not today.

Christine took a deep breath. This _is going to be a long car ride._

Christine pouted and rubbed Sandy’s chin. “Wish I could take you, but I only have an invite for one.”

The younger woman beside her let out a slight chuckle and ran a hand down Chris’s arm. “It’s alright. I’ll just keep myself comfy over here. Well, I’ll probably text you a lot too.”

A couple of hours later, Christine fumbled her closet for the right outfit to wear to the premiere before deciding on a camel-colored camisole under a black blazer paired with a simple pair of black pants.

“What do you think?” Christine said, gazing upon her reflection on her mirror.

Sandy inspected Christine’s get-up from head to toe. “Whoa, looking smashin’ there, McVie. I don’t know a lot of people who could pull off skinny jeans like that. And I’m digging the shoes.”

Christine rolled her eyes. “Of course you did. You picked the goddamn shoes, Sandra.”

“But wait—Hold still for a sec, Chris.”

She grabbed a brush and took a lock of Christine’s hair in her hand before removing the hair clip off her own head and clamping it on Christine’s. She stepped back for a moment before continuing. “Actually, it looks much better on you. You look adorable.”

Christine felt the hair clip clamped on the right side of her head. “Yeah, it’s rather cute, if I should say so myself.”

Sandy grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to the door. “Now go, we wouldn’t want to keep the car waiting.”

Upon entering the car in front of her apartment complex, Christine was greeted by Stevie’s familiar rasp. “Chris! You’re here. I missed you so much.”

Stevie reached her arms out and wrapped Chris in a hug. “Ooh, new hairstyle. It looks great on you.”

“Thanks.”

The younger woman squinted at Christine. “Hmm…there’s something different about you today, Chris.”

As if upon instinct, Christine touched her hair clip. Stevie shook her head.

“No, not the hair clip. It’s… you. You’re glowing.”

Stevie pondered for a while before continuing. “So who’s the lucky man in your life?”

_Must not slip up. Must not slip up. Must not slip up._

Christine looked up and scratched her head. “Uh, Stevie…I haven’t exactly been doing the dating thing all this time.”

Meanwhile, Chris’s text tone sounded in the car to a text from Sandy.  _“Still alive there, babe?”_

The urge to grin became unstoppable at this point. Which unfortunately for her, didn’t slip past Stevie’s radar. “Who’s that from?”

“A…friend…” Chris said, her eyes shifting from side to side.

Stevie simply raised an eyebrow. “I’m your best friend and I know this isn’t you at all. Tell us who that’s from and we won’t bother you ever again.”

Mick chimed in from the back in a singsong voice. “Somebody’s in loooove…”

Christine hid herself behind her fringe. “Shut up, Mick.”

As much as she wanted to text Sandy for help, that would just fuel the flames even more. Suddenly, felt her cheeks grow warm.

“Are you blushing?” Stevie whispered.

“No!” Christine said, looking away from them and focusing on the view outside the window. She’ll tell them about Sandy at one point. Just not today.

Christine took a deep breath. This _is going to be a long car ride._


	8. Surprise Visits

She’s rehearsed that one song with the rest of the band way too many times to count, but that didn’t stop Christine from nervously pacing around the dressing room so much she made a dent on the wooden floor. A clicking sound sounded from across the room. It was Stevie’s assistant, Karen. “Chris, you’re on.”

Christine stopped pacing and took a couple of deep breaths before walking out of the dressing room to show herself to the crowd of 20,000. _You can do this, Christine. Just like the old days._

Everything went better than expected.  Her voice, while a little shaky at first, produced its smooth dulcet tones and her fingers tickled the ivories with the same grace and finesse of years past. As if fifteen years never passed. The drug-like high of audience applause when she took that final bow with them took effect once more fifteen years since she last played with these same four people. She isn’t going to lie – she missed it quite a lot.

With the rest of the band, Christine headed backstage for the dressing room when she heard certain voice calling her name. Her heart jumped when she heard _that_ familiar tone before turning around to face Sandy carrying a bouquet of flowers. Chris felt a little light-headed, as if she’s about to pass out both from the shock of seeing her backstage and from seeing her look so radiant donning a white long-sleeved shirt and a red skirt. She wobbled towards Sandy and wrapped herself around her in a tight embrace.

“H- how did you?” Christine whispered, lingering a bit more than usual.

“Took some work and some pulling of strings, but here I am.”

She released Sandy from the hug and looked into her green eyes, not really noticing the rest of the band on looking from the side-lines. In another place she would’ve jumped right at her and attack right then and there, but she’s in mixed company. Mixed company she’s known for decades, but mixed company nonetheless.

Christine faced the other members and introduced Sandy to them. “Uh…this is Sandy, one of my dearest, dearest friends. Sandy, you know Mick, I’ve told you about Stevie, and this here’s John, and finally, Lindsey.”

“Sandy’s the head chef in my restaurant over in Maui” Mick added. “You’re flying back on Saturday, right?”

“Yup. Just gonna linger around London for a few more days before I head back to the inferno.”

“…and pants. Eurgh.” Sandy confessed to Christine in a much lower voice.

A bit of small talk ensured, then John headed for the dressing rooms, followed by Lindsey. Christine then grabbed her bag lying on one of the chairs. “Sandy, shall we go?”

“All right. I sure am starvin’”

They waved their goodbyes to Mick and Stevie and walked together to the exit door letting their fingertips touch one another first before holding hands.

Mick couldn’t keep his eyes off the two women walking away from their sight. “Stevie? Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Stevie folded her arms across her chest. “If you’re thinking ‘by the time they get home, the clothes come off, if you know what I mean’ then yes I do. Speaking of which, how did she get here?”

The tall man told Stevie about how he knew that Chris seemed to be quite taken to Sandy when they were still in Maui, and how Sandy asked him if she was gay and single (‘Ayyy, yes.’). He also shared how he and Sandy have been texting ever since she landed in London and she texted about her desire to surprise Christine and asked for a backstage pass. “I just didn’t want to tell you about it while Chris is around.”

Stevie nodded in understanding. “I knew there’s something different about her last week.”

“Mmmhmm. Now, let’s go. Don’t want to keep everyone waiting.”

Mick and Stevie then walked down the same hallway still wondering what Chris and Sandy could possibly be doing this very moment. And how to get Chris to spill some beans.


	9. Letter Cookies and Hot Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is the last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be doing another series featuring them again, so they're not leaving just yet

Three weeks have passed since Sandy landed in London, and now she’s packing her bags for her flight back to Maui. Christine wished she could just stay here forever and made plans with her for a few more trips to various places, but work beckons.

Wearing just an oversized button-down, Chris called her from outside the bedroom door. “Sandy? Can you come with me for a while? I want to talk to you about something.”

She linked arms with Sandy and led her to the couch. Sandy eyed the plain red box in front of them. “What is this? Should I open it?”

Christine took Sandy’s right hand and placed it in between both of her hands. “Sandy, thank you and I really enjoyed spending these three weeks with you. Although there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you for quite a long while, and I’m not sure how you would take it?”

A worried look painted itself on Sandy’s face.

 _Here goes nothing._ The older woman opened the box to reveal cookies shaped like letters that said the message: **_Will you go out with me?_**

Sandy brought her hands to her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears. “Oh my God. I--”

“Does this mean you’re--?”

Still in tears, Sandy nodded. “Absolutely. I would be as happy as a puppy with two peckers to be your girlfriend.”

She outstretched her arms and hugged Christine so tightly they could barely breathe. “Uh…you wouldn’t really want to kill your girlfriend on their first day as a thing.”

All Sandy could do was giggle in Chris’s ear.

The two of them finished off the box of letter cookies until they were down to their last two. After which they fed the cookies in their hands to each other. Sandy noticed a dab of chocolate at the corner of Christine’s mouth. “Chris, you’ve got some chocolate…”

“I’ll get a napkin.”

Chris got up to get the napkin but Sandy pulled her back down the couch. She rubbed the chocolate stain off with her finger, intentionally living a spot near her lips. “Hmm…there’s some stubborn chocolate that just won’t come off no matter how hard I try.”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

Sandy leaned closer to Christine and devoured her mouth with a hungry kiss. Her eyes startled open from the shock but responded with just as much desire after. Sandy’s tongue circled inside Chris’s sweet, chocolate-y mouth before descending to the base of her neck and chest, opening Chris’s button-down as she went along.

Chris pulled up Sandy’s dress then the younger woman planted more kisses down Chris’s body until she stopped at a certain spot between her legs, which Sandy then sucked and licked her way in. Christine’s grateful she lived in the penthouse of her flat for she could no longer hold back the moans coming out of her mouth.

Waves of pleasure crashed upon her and enveloped her with the most magical feeling she’s ever experienced in decades. Christine wished she could bottle that feeling, but alas, it only lasted for a few blissful minutes.

Sandy fell into a heap on top of her after. The position allowed Chris to feel the warmth of her naked body cling close to her and hear the rapid thump-thump of their heartbeats slowly return to normal as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Sandy left for Maui. After which, Chris started another countdown for a date in January. The date where they would be together again, only this time as more than just friends.


End file.
